Bambi 3 (2019 film)
Bambi III is the sequel of Bambi from 1942, and its midquel Bambi II from 2006. Presented by Walt Disney Pictures and Walt Disney Animation Studios that will release in 2019. Plot The film tells about the children of Bambi and Faline. Geno and Gurri who are very curious twins, and Bambi protects them a lot. And now the hunting season has come and he needs to protect them from Ronno and the hunters. Bambi will live with his father (the twins’ grandfather), and Faline will live with her mother (Bambi's aunt Ena) in order to teach children how to take care of themselves and protect them from Hungry Wolves. Cast and Characters *Bambi (Alexander Gould): is the Prince of the Forest. *Faline (Jessica Biel): is Bambi's Wife. *Geno (Colin Ford): is a prince in-training. *Gurri (Ariel Winter) is Geno's twin Sister. *Friend Owl (Keith Ferguson) is an Owl who befriended Bambi as a fawn. *Ronno (Jeremy Renner): is a deer who comes for revenge on Bambi, and now sides with the wolves. *Rea (Jennifer Hudson): is Ronno's Wife. *The Great Prince (Bambi's Father/Twins' Grandfather) (Patrick Stewart): is The Retired Prince and now just hangs out in the Caves. *Roga (Spencer Fox): is the Leader of the Wolves and the Main Antagonist of the Movie, but is only bad cause he is hungry. *Enny (Dakota Fanning): is Roga's Beloved Daughter. *Thumper (Jeff Bennett) is A Bunny who has a bunch of Children. *Amy (Cate Blanchett) is Roga's Wife. *Thumper's Daughters (Makenna Cowgill, Emma Rose Lima, and Ariel Winter) are a Quad of Young Bunnies. *Flower (Jim Cummings) is a Skunk and The Deers' Neighbor. *Holly (Sara Ramirez) is a friendly wolf who lives alone, until she met the kids. *Bambi (Flower and Bluebell's son) (Tara Strong) is Geno and Gurri's best friend. *Miss Bunny (Thumper's Mate) (Kristen Bell) is a mother who takes care of her beloved daughters. *Bluebell (Flower's Mate) (Jodie Foster) is a mother skunk who protects her son from wolves. *Mena (Cree Summer) *Lilly (Twins' Grandmother/The Great Prince’s Mate) (Carolyn Hennesy) is Bambi's mom brought back from the dead. *Porcupine (Jeff Goldbum) *Groundhog (Brian Pimental) *Ena (Faline's Mother/Bambi's Aunt) (Laura Ann Kesling) Songs * We Are All Equal: Sung by Holly (Sara Ramirez) Trivia *Bambi's parents was unnamed in the previous movies. This time his names reveals to be Lilly (mom) and (dad). *Mena (from the second film) returns. *'Alexander Gould' revoiced young Bambi in Bambi II. Although he is 23 years old, Gould is able to revoice adult Bambi. *Bambi’s mother will be brought back as a spirit. *Most voices from the midquel reprise their roles. *Ronno will reformed in this film. *This will the first time to see the face onscreen of the Man in a flashback. **This will the first time well the Man as the Judge Doom in a Bambi film. Category:Films Category:2019 Category:2019 Films Category:2019 films Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Direct-to-video film Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Disney Toon Studios Category:Disneytoon Studios films Category:DisneyToon Category:Deer Category:Adults Category:Children Category:Sequels Category:G rated movies Category:Bambi